clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wikipenguino45/The Christmas Heist (My first story)
This is actually my very first story so hope you all like it :D The Christmas Heist The commander of the Robber Penguin Federation was planning on something....something that he could do evil for christmas...He finally thought of one. Since every year penguins were donating coins, he could steal all of them! ow that was a plan...A very good plan that would finally make the world notice him. Wikipenguino was typing up an article in CP Times. He checked his watch. 7:02 PM. He wondered if he would be in time for the party. Just then, Aunt Arcitc rushed up the stairs with Monsieur Jacques scurrying after her trying to catch up. "I have great news everybody!" she announced. "We are at the top newspaper company in Club Penguin!!" she exclaimed. Everyone cheered and shouted with joy. Right on time thought Wikipenguino. Just the right time for work to end. He quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed a coffee from the counter and threw a dollar bill at the counter before rushing outside. This time, he would be early. All of a sudden, he saw a penguin all in a black suit hammering one of the pipes. "Hey!" shouted Wikipenguino. "What are you doing? Those are to be donated!". The penguin turned around to look at him. He started coming to him. Wikipenguino could feel himself starting to back off. Soon, he found himself sprinting away with the penguin not far behind. He started to catch up to him. Who is this person? thought Wikipenguino. And what does he want from me? Why is he chasing me? Is it what I said? Wikipenguino went behind the stadium and waited until he was sure the penguin was gone. Finally, he could have some peace. Just when he was about to head back, he felt something extremley strong hit him on the head. He started to feel dizzy..... Wikipenguino woke up with a start. Where was he? He looked around. He was tied to a chair in chains in a dull, grey coloured room made of cinderblock. There was a wooden table in front of him. A fire burned low inside a fireplace. A metal door nearby opened. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" said the boss of the RPF. "What do you want from me!?" asked Wikipenguino angrily. "Oh I want simply nothing...." started the leader. "....except that you stop messing up our plans!" he yelled. Wikipenguino could feel molecules of spit pepper his face. The evil chief took some of ash from the fireplace with his bare hands. "Why do you need me here? Just let me go" Wikipenguino started. "Oh were not letting you go. You'll of course spoil our future plans" he said blowing ash in his face. Wikipenguino coughed. "It's over. Your agents will never find out about us now" he laughed. He went outside and slammed the door behind him. Suddenly, Wikipenguino heard ticking. He shuffled to the left. He could see a timer. 3:02...3:01...3:00...2:59. He suddenly realised. He was going to be blown up. stay tuned for part 2! Category:Blog posts